Ruby Rose X Biggie Smalls
by Kream45
Summary: The legend of rap, Biggie Smalls, and the protagonist of RWBY, Ruby Rose. Name a more iconic duo.


Ruby walked into her home and locked the door.

"I'm back!" she shouted.

"Welcome home!" Biggie Smalls put down the plate he was washing and approached Ruby to kiss her. "How was the work?"

"Caught the big fish."

"Yeah? How big was the sale?"

"One million dollars."

"Awesome man!"

"Biggest sale in my career!"

"I'm proud of you."

Ruby took off her shoes and they both walked to the living room.

"And how was your day at job?" Ruby asked.

Biggie yawned.

"Pretty boring. You know, haters say Biggie fell off. How, nigga? My last album was The Chronic."

"It must be hard for you."

"Yeah, they want to know if I still got it. They say rap's changed, and they want to know how I feel about it."

"And how do you feel about it?" Ruby asked, while eating some chocolate truffles that were lying on the table.

"Still puffin' my leaves, Still fuck with the beats, still not lovin' police, Still rock my khakis with a cuff and a crease, Still got love for the streets, reppin' 213, Still the beats bang, still doing my thang. Since I left ain't too much changed, still…"

"I see."

Bigggie then smiled. "Hey, but I've got some good news, too."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I killed like twenty niggas on my way home."

Ruby sighed. "You do that everyday…"

"That may be true, but those weren't just _some_ niggas. One of them…"

"Alright, alright." Ruby interrupted Biggie. "Look, I know you really like shooting niggas with your AK, but you need to understand that I'm worried about you, my big fat black boi."

And then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. I can manage. I ranked Gold 2 in Hearthstone last month, so there ain't no nigga that can defeat me."

"I don't think even the highest rank in a video game, especially a children's card game, can affect your shooting skills in any way, and also, I don't think there is Gold 2 in…"

"Whatever, let's fuck."

Biggie Smalls suddenly activated his seals of power. Using a quick succession of complicated hand combinations, he casted the Gokakyu no Jutsu, removing all of his clothes. Ruby was able to see Biggie's exposed BBC.

"That's unfair, I told you many times to teach me this technique." Ruby said.

"Come on, babe, I'll do it this Saturday, I promise. Please don't be angry."

Ruby laughed. "If you promise...!"

Then Biggie grabbed Ruby with his massive hands and threw her on the bed like a bag of potatoes.

"Meh, you didn't put that much force in that throw." Ruby scolded him.

"I'm sorry, let me correct that."

Then Biggie grabbed Ruby's face, did a 360 spin and slammed her on the bed. Ruby was barely able to catch her breath after this.

"YES!" she screamed after a while. "That was great!"

"I still don't know why you want me to slam you like that, but anything to please my little main protagonist of RWBY."

"I get sexually aroused when big black men slam me like some sort of trash."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, here we go!"

Biggie then used his advanced ninja techniques to suddenly appear behind Ruby. Before she knew it, he already had his dick inside her.

Ruby was shouting in pain, as Biggie's enormous dick was destroying her ass.

"Come on, baby, you gotta step it up!" Biggie yelled.

"Oh God, not this bullshit again!" Ruby moaned.

"Yo, please! I slammed your ass on the bed, now you gotta repay the favor!"

Ruby sighed and followed Biggie's order. She started to rap while getting her ass penetrated by Biggie.

"Fuck the police comin straight from the underground, A young nigga got it bad cause I'm brown!" she shouted.

"Yeah, keep going!"

"And not the other color so police think they have the authority to kill a minority! Fuck that shit, cause I ain't the one for a punk motherfucker with a badge and a gun to be beatin on, and thrown in jail, we can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell!"

"YEAH! FUCK Yeah, cunt!"

"Don't call me that, nigga!"

"I'm sorry, I got realy excited when you rapped that last line."

"Ugh… Fuckin with me cause I'm a teenager with a little bit of gold and a pager, searchin my car, lookin for the product, thinkin every nigga is sellin narcotics!"

Biggie accelerated suddenly, and then he sprayed jizz all over Ruby.

They spent the rest of the day by playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas and eating sardines for dinner.

 **The End**


End file.
